


Merry Christmas

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel spend Christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

            It was Christmas, and Gabriel had the perfect present lined up for Sam. Admittedly, Christmas wasn't his favourite time of year, but it was fun when he spent the days huddled with Sam on the couch in front of the TV.

            They had decided to spend Christmas Day together, which had begun with Gabriel waking Sam up ridiculously early with a constant call of “Sam. Sam wake up. It's Christmas. Sam!”

            Sam grumbled. "I did not get Dean to agree to a sleepover just so you could wake me up at an ungodly hour. Come back to bed."

            “But think of the presents, Sammo!” Gabriel cried, with the energy of a small, jumpy child.

            "I got you one present, Kali gave you hers before she left yesterday and you're not seeing anyone else today." Sam pointed out, but his resolve was crumbling and he was starting to feel more awake. "At least make me breakfast."

            “But you have to open my present to you,” pointed out Gabe. “Of course I will, Samsquatch.”

            He left and prepared Sam some coffee and a few slices of toast with some ham and lettuce. These he put on a tray, which he carried back to Sam, who was still in bed. “Here you go,” he said, kissing the top of the other's head.

            "You suck at making breakfast," Sam laughed but ate the food anyway. The coffee was surprisingly good, though.

            “We can't all be Master chefs, Sam, you know that,” said Gabriel as he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting impatiently for Sam to hurry up and eat.

            Sam finished his coffee and set the tray on the bedside table. "I didn't get a good morning kiss," he pointed out.

            Gabriel leaned over to give Sam a quick peck on the lips before withdrawing. “You taste like coffee,” he said absentmindedly.

            "You gave me the coffee. Now get back here and kiss me properly."

            “I did, true,” Gabriel murmured as he leaned back in and kissed Sam slowly, movement languid and calm. It was a contrast to the energetic demeanor he had had just a few minutes ago.

            Sam melted into the kiss, thinking there was no way he could ever tire of Gabe's lips.

            After a while, Gabriel drew back reluctantly. Partly because he needed to breathe, and partly because he really, really wanted Sam to see what Gabe had gotten him for Christmas.

            "Do we have to get out of bed today?" Sam asked with a laugh.

            “I've already got out of bed,” said Gabe. “But I don't believe it's obligatory to leave, no. Except to get presents.”

            "Fine," Sam agreed, throwing the blankets off and getting to his feet. "I don't get why you're so excited. My family never really did Christmas."

            “Exactly, you should be more excited than anyone!” said Gabriel as he took hold of Sam's hand and led him through to the living room.

            Sam shook his head indulgently. Gabriel's energy was one of the best things about him, but it was a lot to handle in the morning.

            “Don't be such a sourpuss, Sam,” Gabe pouted as he pulled his boyfriend over to the modest Christmas tree that stood a little away from the TV.

            “I'm not a sourpuss," Sam argued, but he knew he could be a bit hard to handle in the morning as well.

            “Oh shut up yeah you are, Mr Grumpypants,” smiled Gabe goofily before he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sam on the nose.

             "And you’re a five-year-old on speed," Sam said, "which means, you open your gift first."

            Gabriel squealed in excitement as he picked up the present under the tree that wasn't for Sam. He shook it gently, trying to figure out the contents. “It isn't a cockring, is it?”

            "You're not that big," Sam teased. "Just open it."

            “You could have hidden a smaller present inside a big one,' Gabriel shrugged as he carefully pried open a corner of the wrapping paper. “I see cookies. Sam, there are cookies. I repeat, there are cookies in my wrapping paper.”

            "Very good, Gabriel, what else do you see?" Sam mocked slightly.

            “Words. Cookies and words.” the pieces worked to fit together in Gabriel’s mind, and he let out an “oh” of understanding. He ripped open the rest of the paper and his assumptions were confirmed. “Holy crap I've always wanted to make cookies,” he said in awe as he stared down at the Mrs. Fields Cookie Book in his hands.

            "It was my mom's favorite cook book," Sam explained. "I found a copy and thought you would like it."

            “Thank you Sam, I love it,” Gabriel said. He jumped up from where he had sat himself on the floor to kiss his boyfriend again.

            The kiss took Sam by surprise but he kissed him back for a brief moment and then pulled away.

            “Now come on, you gotta open your present,” said Gabriel, full of a childlike glee.

             "Alright," Sam agreed, allowing a package to be shoved into his hands. He tore the paper off and was left with a hardcover book and a small vinyl record. The book was full of law cases involving wards of the state and the album was the Heat of the Moment single.

            "Dude, Asia?" Sam gave a little laugh before setting the gifts down and pulling Gabe into a hug. "I love them, thank you."

            “You're welcome,” Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear as he was embraced. “I hope you like the book, too.”

            "I do," Sam assured him. "I'm sure there were a lot of important precedents set in those cases and I can't wait to read all about them."

            They stood like that for a few minutes, just clinging to each other. Sam had tears in his eyes, not because the gifts had been super moving, but because he was here, with Gabriel, celebrating a holiday he and Dean had never quite gotten the hang of. Gabriel had chosen to spend the day with him and that meant a lot to Sam.

            “Good good,” Gabriel smiled. “You okay?” he said quietly as he noticed Sam was holding onto him tighter than usual.

            "Yeah, yeah," Sam said, giving a little sniffle. "I'm just really happy to have you in my life."

            “Aaw, you big cuddly bear,” Gabriel grinned. His eyes were slowly welling with tears. “I'm really happy to have you too. Especially now.”

            "What do you mean especially now?" Sam asked.

            “I was worried I'd end up spending another Christmas alone,” Gabriel admitted, “and also, my life didn't have all too much meaning before I met you.”

            Sam pulled away and placed his hands on either side of Gabe's face. "Your life is meaningful, with or without me," he said. "Please do not define your life's worth by my involvement in it."

            “Fine,” Gabe said as he mimicked Sam's actions. “But it's gotten a lot better since you entered it.”

            "Back at you," Sam pecked Gabe on the lips, "now I believe someone promised me I could go back to bed."

            “You can,” smirked the shorter man, “but only if I can join you.”

            "Deal." Sam dragged Gabriel back into the bedroom and they stayed there the whole day, only leaving for food and bathroom breaks.


End file.
